


Arthur Morgan x Reader - "Lessons in Love"

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: Can you write a story where the reader (female) is really educated and well spoken but she joined the gang for some reason and now she helps teach Jack and Arthur starts developing a crush on her?





	Arthur Morgan x Reader - "Lessons in Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ wildxwildxwest.tumblr.com

A couple years back, Hosea caught you conning people in a saloon, taking the money from right under their noses. He offered you a spot in the gang, another con artist would do them wonders, especially someone with a silver tongue sharp enough to match Hosea’s. You fit in perfectly with this rag-tag bunch of outlaws and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You often spent your time with Arthur, your personalities just seemed to meld together, creating the perfect whole. He always had your back and you had his. 

Now those years had passed and you fit in comfortably with the gang. You spent most of your time with the other women, getting especially close with Abigail. Your favorite thing, however, was teaching Jack. He was such a sweet kid with a big heart. He was passionate to learn from you and you were just as passionate to help him. 

“Now, what do you think that word says?” You ask him, pointing to the book he was reading. 

“Tra-Train?”

Little did you know, Arthur had been watching you from across camp. He absolutely adored how you were with Jack, it made his heart melt. 

“Now how about the whole sentence? You think you can do that?”

“Yeah! The train blows its horn” He looks up at you proudly. 

“Great job little guy!” You say, “Now how about we take a break?”

Jack scampered off, probably going to pick some flowers or play under a tree. You stood up and placed your hands on your hips, before locking eyes with Arthur. You smiled and made your way over to him. 

“You’re really good with him, ya know that?” 

“Ah, it’s nothing really. He is a great kid.” You smiled. 

Arthur couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat when he was around you. You were incredibly beautiful with an attitude to match. You were always caring for those around you and he yearned to be with you. However, he never felt those feelings would be reciprocated, I mean how could someone be with someone like him? He wondered what it would be like just to hold you, to feel your loving embrace. 

“You okay there? You seem to be drifting off.”

“Y-Yeah, just thinking is all.” He says, slightly embarrassed, “I got some work to do, catch ya later?”

“Of course, you know where to find me.” You replied, giving him a quick hug. 

You made your way over to the other girls, deciding to help them with the chores for the rest of the day. You couldn’t help but let your mind wander to Arthur. He was such a kind man, he may be an imposing force who has done some bad, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t capable of some good. It was hard not to think about how perfectly the sun hit his honey-colored hair, or how he gave you that crooked grin. 

“Someone seems lovestruck.” Tilly teased. 

“Oh hush you!” 

“She is right Y/N! You guys are both falling hard for each other! It’s so cute!.” Mary-Beth adds.

“He would never like me! He probably just sees me as a friend.” 

“Don’t be like that, you haven’t seen the way he looks at you,” Tilly says, smiling at you. 

You can’t help but blush. Maybe they were right? Was it worth it? Maybe it was, you live such a dangerous life so maybe it was worth the risk. 

You waited until nightfall to make your way to Arthur, it was now or nothing. He looked so handsome standing against a nearby tree, flicking a cigarette, “How ya doing Y/N?” 

“I’m fine, just wanted to see how you were doing.” You say shyly, pushing some stray hairs from out of your face, “Actually, I have something I want to ask you.” 

“Oh yeah, go ahe-” 

You cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips, “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.”

He places a hand on your hip, pulling you ever so closer, “well that makes two of us, sweetheart.”


End file.
